rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Electric Mayhem bus safety transcript
Onscreen, Walter is outside of the Muppet Family Boarding House and beside the electric mayhem bus Walter: "I know one of the things that people do that they love is riding the bus, but...we have expectations and we have rules for what you need to do when you're on the bus to keep you safe, and to keep everybody safe, because we're all in this together and we wanna make this ride fun for not only you, but everybody. so let's review the rules." Walter: (offscreen) "One of the toughest jobs that anybody has is driving one of these bus. imagine trying to concentrate on the road while you have 15 people of behind you. that's a tough job." Videos show what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "The first rule is: listen to the bus driver at all times, the bus driver has a very, very responsible job. and it's to get you home safe and to get everybody home safe. if you're not listening to the bus driver the first time, it could put everybody's lives in jeopardy, so please make sure you follow the first rule of Listen to the driver the first time. 15 Muppet Friends listen to Dr. Teeth while he is talking Walter (offscreen) "The 2nd rule is use the same behavior as you would in the classroom." 15 Muppet Friends use the same behavior as they would in the classroom Walter (offscreen) "You wouldn't throw things in the classroom, you wouldn't be crawling on the floor in the classroom, it's very important that when you're on the bus that you use good manners and use the same type of behavior that you would in a classroom." Pictures show what Walter describes, then, a video show 15 muppet friends using good manners and using the same type of behavior Onscreen, Walter is in the left 5th seat on the Electric Mayhem bus Walter: "Sometimes, some people lose their manners while they're on the bus, and they use bad words. that should never happen on one of our buses." Walter: (offscreen) "You always need to use good language while you're on the bus and you should never swear or say mean things to another person. that ruins the ride for everybody." Side by side videos show Scooter and Gonzo using bad words and Kermit and Miss Piggy saying mean things to Janice. Each characters are crossed out with a red "X." There is a loud buzz. Walter: (offscreen) "Do you know that you're not allowed to eat or drink on the bus? that's the next rule. you should leave any food or drink in your book bag, and never bring it out while you're on the bus." A video shows 15 muppet friends eating and drinking on the bus. a red "X" appears. there is a loud buzz Walter (offscreen) "You should always keep the bus clean at all times, you should never be throwing people on the floor, never throwing paper at anybody on the bus, that's a given, but you should always keep the bus clean and neat." Videos side by side show Scooter throwing paper on the floor, and Bobo throwing paper at Walter on the bus. Each characters are crossed out with a red "X." There is a loud buzz. Walter (offscreen) "Every bus driver will give you assigned seat while you're on the bus. it's very important that you stay in your assigned seat on the bus." 15 Muppet Friends stay in their assigned seat on bus Walter: (offscreen) "You should never be doing what the others are doing which is jumping seats because, if you're not in your assigned seat, you're breaking a rule." Kermit and Miss Piggy jump seats. a red "X" appears over it. there is a loud buzz Walter: (offscreen) "The last rule is a very simple rule but a very important rule. you should always keep your hands, feet, and head inside the bus at all times." 15 Muppet friends keep their body parts inside the bus Walter: (offscreen) "That's very important because a big accident could happen if you put your head or your arms outside the bus. a lot of times the bus driver always sees people waving at other people at the window, you shouldn't be doing that because,a serious accident could happen." Videos show what Walter describes Onscreen, Walter is in the driver's seat of the Electric Mayhem bus Walter: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (stops screaming) We wanna make sure that never happens with the bus driver. because, safety is the most important thing and we need you doing your job so the bus driver can do their job. so let's remember the rules while you are riding the bus, and always work on being nice to your fellow bus riders, listening to the bus driver, and always using your head. now remember, we are all in this together, and we need to make sure that this ride is fun for everybody." Walter: (offscreen) "There are some important safety tips that i want to remind you about as you are getting off the bus, remember. the bus driver can't see everything, though they are up high, it's really hard to keep an eye on traffic and to keep an eye on all the kids." Videos show what Walter describes Walter: (offscreen) "If for some reason you would drop something and it would go under the bus, you should never, ever, ever go after that." Scooter drops a luggage causing it to roll under the bus. he goes under the bus to get it. a red "X" appears over it. there is a loud buzz Walter: (offscreen) "Let the bus pull forward, and then you could retrieve whatever you have lost. but please make sure you do that with a parent or an adult." Scooter gets a luggage with Kermit Walter: (offscreen) "Another thing you need to remember, when you're going around the bus, you need to walk far enough in front so the bus driver can see you. if you cross in the front of the bus right here, the bus driver won't be able to see you, and we don't want a really bad accident to happen." Videos show what Walter describes Walter: "Another thing that i want you to remember, as we go on the bus is every bus has an emergency exit. come with me and we'll see you how the emergency exit works." Walter: (offscreen) "The exit has a release here. this sounds an alarm at the front of the bus, you should never, ever, ever play with that red bar, because an alarm will sound and that's not a good thing." An image shows an emergency exit door. a red "X" appears over it. there is a loud buzz Onscreen, Walter is in the back of the Electric Mayhem Bus Walter: "But, in case there is an emergency and you can't get out the front out door, then the buses are equipped with a back door exit. and all you do is you open it out up, and you can jump down. Then, Walter opens the emergency exit door Walter: "So, but remember, you need to not play with any of the emergency exit handles because it's very important that they stay closed at all times."